The State of Relations
by unimportance
Summary: Percy and Annabeth had been madly in love for quite a while now. They have been very close for years but what happens next? What if it starts to feel like just that? Close. (just a one-shot) Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.


**Hello everybody! This story was inspired by my irritation towards stories that have Percabeth betrayals. They are good stories, but Percabeth is awesome and isn't likely to fail. However, if it did, I think this is how it would happen.**

They had been dating for a couple of years now and Percy and Annabeth were happy enough. They walked together, talked together, sparred together, and fought together. She cheered Percy on in the canoe races`and tournaments, he gave his opinions on Annabeth's new designs for Olympus and various other buildings and assorted gizmos. However, there was something missing though neither of them could figure out just what it was.

Maybe it was the simple fact that having the status 'ìn a relationship' just wasn't as much fun as it used to be. They had one been held in the clutches of love, unable to think of anything but what the other was doing or thinking, knowing the thrill of an underwater kiss, cuddling on the beach. Sure, they still enjoyed talking on the beach and were comfortable enough around each other to give a friendly hug, but it just wasn't the same, and no longer seemed any different than when they were around any of their other friends.

Annabeth was jolted into this realization after she had had to snap herself out of a daze when she realized she had been staring for a scandalous amount of time at some of the other teenage boys on the volleyball court. The gears in her mind spinning, she decided it was time to talk to Percy.

Percy too was starting to come upon the same realization after thinking on it for a while. The thought of his relationship with Annabeth having gone awry only came to him when one of the boys in his sword techniques class had asked him why everybody had said they were in a relationship. He was sitting in the pavilion when Annabeth found him.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain! Can we talk?" she called, making her way towards him.

Percy stood up and called back, "sure Wise Girl I was actually about to come find you!"

They walked in silence for awhile until they found themselves alone in the woods seated on a three foot rock ledge by the river. Not wanting the moment to turn awkward, Percy turned to Annabeth. Annabeth had the same idea however and they spoke in near perfect unison.

-"So i was thinking-"

-"no, you first-"

Together they burst into laughter. Annabeth rolled her eyes and Percy snickered. They would try again.

"-I think we should break up."

They stared at each other in shock. Eventually Percy broke the silence by voicing his confusion.

"Wait, what?"

The gears in Annabeth's head were whirring now. Had Percy really come to the same conclusion as she did? That almost never happened!

"I-Its just that I have been noticing other people lately…." Annabeth whispered looking guiltily up at Percy. He just laughed and gave her one of his crooked smiles and a one armed hug.

"That's OK Wise Girl. I cant say that its the same for me, but we really don't seem like anything more than friends any more. It is true that you are my best friend, and that we still share a special bond, but there isn't more than it was before we liked each other…" He stopped when he saw her staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" he asked but she just responded with with a chuckle and a shake of her head.

"Since when have you been clever Seaweed brain? Its unnatural, so stop it!" she joked before receiving a face full of river water that caused her to splutter and glare at the son of Poseidon beside her. He just stood laughing, and waved his hand to dry her off.

"I say we go back to being best friends. Truce?" He said as he held out his hand. She shook it and agreed. Without letting go he pulled her to her feet and they walked back to camp feeling oddly free. Nothing had changed between them except for the fact that they could now see whomever they wished without it bothering the other.

~(o0o)~

In the throne room of Olympus

Unknown to the two demigod heroes below, the gods of Olympus had been watching this exchange closely. Hungry for some new gossip. Athena and Poseidon shared amused glances (each proud of their child's close relationships) before realizing what they were doing and looking away quickly.

Aphrodite on the other hand, was in a rather gloomy state. She had been so proud! So, so proud of this couple! They had fallen in love on their own and had really only needed a slight push for her to get it going! Everything was so exciting and fun! They were so unpredictable, and she had expected great thing from them! (well, maybe a few great things) She had expected a tragic departure or at least one shattered heart! Alas, she got none of this. Her hopes for these two had been dashed. The spell was broken.

**I would like to Dedicate this story to HPPJOpercabethHG for being a friend and an all around awesome person! (Ha! You didn't see that one coming did you?) :D **

**This will probably remain a one shot unless otherwise persuaded and/or I get the inspiration to extend it.**

**Anyway, please review! **


End file.
